1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector having improved ground piece for cross-talk protection.
2. Description of related Art
With rapid development of electronic devices, there is a trend that the electronic devices have higher and higher data speed transmission. In order to meet such trend, electrical connectors mounted on PCB (Printed Circuit Board) of the electronic devices must add additional contacts to enhance data transmission. When a plurality of contacts work simultaneously, the contacts might occur cross-talk between each other. As a result, the quality and speed of data transmission are decreased.
Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the problems mentioned above.